


A New Beginning

by TheReginaMills



Series: OQ Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReginaMills/pseuds/TheReginaMills
Summary: Written based on a prompt from curious cat: Regina cutting her hair after Robin’s death





	A New Beginning

She remembers crying and keeping people at arm's length at the funeral. She remembers friends and family filing in front of her, placing arrows on his casket, and Henry reaching out to give her the last arrow to be laid. She remembers placing the arrow gently, the tears blurring her vision slightly as she said a final goodbye to her Robin. 

She would never see his smiling face again, never feel him wrapping her in a hug, comforting her. She’d never again kiss his soft lips or feel his hands tangling themselves in her hair. She reaches up and touches the ends of her hair, just below her shoulders. He liked her hair long. He loved the way it looked, draped loosely over her shoulders. She loved the way he would play with it subconsciously, reveled in the feeling of his hands at the base of her neck. 

She stood, wiping away the tears brought on by the memories of Robin. It had been five days since the funeral and every day she found herself crying at a different memory of him. She walked to the kitchen, frantically searching through the drawers there. Not finding what she was looking for, she moved on to the study, ripping open the drawers on her desk until she found them. The silver had glinted in the overhead light and she snatched them up, making her way up the stairs to her bathroom. 

Staring back at her in the mirror was a broken woman. Eyes bloodshot and puffy, hair not brushed for days. She grabbed a lock of hair and brought the scissors up, cutting the memories away. She continued on and on, grabbing and cutting, stopping to wipe tears here and there. She cut and cut and cut until finally she had finished and her hair was to her chin. She looked in the mirror and dropped the scissors to the floor. Reaching up with both hands she felt the new style and fluffed it a bit. She smiled through the tears and leaned down to pick up the scissors, thinking to herself:

 _Never again will I let someone that close_.


End file.
